Because you mean a lot to me
by OneshotWonder429
Summary: Zosia waits nervously to discover whether or not Jac is seriously ill. A Jasia spin on last night's episode.


**A somewhat short one shot. A Jasia twist on last night's action. How good was it last night? But Dom hunny, you deserve better.**

Zosia knocked gently on the door, before pushing open slowly. On opening the door she saw her girlfriend sent her desk with her head in her hands. She locked the door and moved across the room to stand next to her, placing a hand on the back of her neck.

"Jac?" She asked before pulling up another chat to sit next to her. "Did you get the results? What's wrong? What's happened?"

Jac sat up slowly, moving her glasses from the top of her head to perch on her nose. She turned slowly to look at Zosia, her hair slightly ruffled. Zosia tucked a stray piece behind her ear lovingly, as she watched her intensely.

"Was it bad news?" Today was the day that Mr T would have the results of the biopsy, and they had both been terrified. Zosia had spent her entire break on Keller with Dom, fretting over 'what if?' scenarios. He had smiled and hugged her and told her that she could do nothing more than be there for Jac when she came back. She had left him with the promise that she would update him as soon as she had any news.

Jac had barely said a word this morning before they left her flat to come to work. But Zosia had noted her uncharacteristic clinginess last night. As soon as she had got home from work she had pulled Zosia on to the couch for a cuddle. Jac Naylor did not do cuddles. She had told Zosia how much she meant to her, and they had enjoyed intimacy in front of the fire. Swaddled in blankets Jac expressed just how much Zosia meant to her.

And as Zosia slipped her hand below Jac's underwear, and Jac tipped her head back in ecstasy, she too had told her partner how much she meant to her.

"I love you whatever. Okay?" Zosia reassured, Jac placed a hand on her thigh smiling.

"Zosia", she began squeezing her hand on the other's thigh, "it's not malignant." She smiled a wide smile as she watched her girlfriend's face light up.

"What? No! So, your okay"? She replied slightly teary.

"I'm okay." She confirmed. "You're gonna have to put up with me for a little while longer." Jac laughed breathily as Zosia launched herself at her and hugged her tightly. Zosia planted kisses on the soft skin of her neck.

"So, you still want me, in all my iciness?" Jac joked, as she pulled Zosia to sit on her lap. Zosia nuzzled into her neck, as Jac sighed contently keeping her close. Remembering her earlier promise to Dom she took out her phone quickly, before placing it back into her pocket.

Zosia couldn't stop smiling as she leant back slowly and gazed in to the consultants deep green eyes.

"You know, you're really kind of beautiful." Jac hummed stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Zosia simply beamed at her, before gently pulling her glasses off. "What are you doi-" Jac attempted to enquire before being interrupted.

"Im going to kiss you now." She said simply.

"Oh, okay" Zosia planted her lips against Jac's as she took her face in her hands, running her hands through the soft auburn hair. Jacc wrapped her arms around her sides and slid her hands up her scrub top to glide them up and down the curve of her spine.

The kiss became more heated, as Jac slid her tongue along Zosia's bottom lip. Zosia slid her hands up the front Jac's scrub top, and pushed her hands beneath her bra to cup her breasts.

Jac pulled away suddenly, "wait, the door."

"I locked it on the way in" She replied nonchalantly, as she kissed down the column of the consultant's neck.

"Even so we're at work, we can't have sex in my office what if someone needs us?" Her argument was somewhat shaky as Zosia continued to tease her breasts.

"Well if someone needs is they can page us." She unclipped the pager from Jac's trousers and placed it on the desk. "Now come on, couch!" She said sternly as she pulled Jac over to the dark blue couch at the end of the room.

Dom jumped slightly in the silence of the office as his phone beeped suddenly. His finger tapped at the screen wearily his phone brought him to unopened snapchat from Zosia. He hesitated slightly before clicking down on the illuminated red box. He smiled as a photo of his best friend nuzzled into her girlfriends neck appeared on the screen, a warm smile on her lips. With the simple text 'all clear'.

 **So that's it, sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add without it sounding somewhat forced and clunky. Thanks so much for reading please drop me a review to let me know what you think :)**


End file.
